


Viva, Kalman!

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Viva, Kalman!

— Ты просто не представляешь, что это такое! Думаешь, что знаешь человека всю жизнь... И вдруг... Эти кровавые фантазии! Откуда они у нее?! Я ведь с детства невольно залезала в ее мысли... Конечно, она ругалась, но я тогда еще не научилась контролировать свой дар, а позже — не всегда и хотела... Как бы то ни было, если она решила встретиться со мной, чтобы вернуть на их сторону, могла бы подготовиться и получше! 

Сидящая перед зеркалом на пуфике Куини остервенело дергает застежку на ожерелье, которая никак не хочет поддаться дрожащим пальцам. Винда подходит, мягко отстраняет ее руки и в два счета открывает крохотный замочек.

— Спасибо, — Куини складывает ожерелье в шкатулку и принимается за сережки. — Они обвиняют его в том, что он воплощенное зло! Но ты бы знала, что я увидела в ее голове! Это за гранью, просто за гранью!

Сережки отправляются вслед за ожерельем. Куини хватает щетку для волос и яростно начинает расчесываться. Винда нежно отнимает щетку.

— Ну-ну, пожалей свои прекрасные локоны... Они не виноваты, что Тина так тебя расстроила.

Винда принимается сама бережно расчесывать Куини. Та смотрит зеркальной Винде в глаза так жалобно, что, кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и она разрыдается.

— Показать мне, как он разделывает тебя на кусочки и отдает фарш Якобу, чтобы он наделал пирожков... 

— Ш-ш-ш... Я же тут, живая, целая и невредимая. Фантазии — это всего лишь фантазии... 

— Нет, не всего лишь! Мысли и образы не возникают у нас в голове из ниоткуда! Вот почему мне всегда было сложно сходиться с людьми. Когда знаешь, какие они на самом деле...

Куини вдруг резко выпрямляется на пуфике.

— А Якоб? Якоб, которого я полюбила как раз за мысли? Во что он превратился? Что это за грязные образы в его голове? Я думала, меня стошнит! Он представляет меня с Абернети! И как! Словно я какая-то... не знаю... Пиквери? Этакая надменная госпожа в кожаном корсете, охаживающая беднягу плеткой, пока он лижет мои сапоги! Что это за бред, я тебя спрашиваю?!

Щетка в руке Винды замирает.

— Тебе не нравится Абернети?

— Да при чем тут... Я бы в жизни никого не стала хлестать плеткой!

— Может, и зря, дорогая. Может, ты слишком пытаешься быть хорошей...

— Я не пытаюсь! Я и есть хорошая! — Куини чуть не плачет.

Винда вновь принимается ее расчесывать.

— Но что ты думаешь о нем?

— Я же сказала, он превратился...

— Нет, об Абернети.

— Об Абернети? — Куини непонимающе моргает, потом легкомысленно пожимает плечами. — Да особенно ничего.

Внезапно задумавшись, она вдруг склоняет голову набок.

— Впрочем... Знаешь, он оказался гораздо смелее, чем я полагала, когда работала у него... Да, теперь я думаю, что он не так уж и плох. Возможно, я даже могла бы...

Куини закусывает губу, и Винда улыбается:

— Какая же ты милая. Но давай подберем тебе другие украшения, ты ведь наденешь новое зеленое платье? Нужно как следует подготовиться к встрече...

Через полчаса Винда выскальзывает из комнаты Куини и немного поспешно направляется в другую, дальше по коридору.

Проскользнув в нее, Винда поворачивает ключ и на секунду приваливается спиной к двери, закрывает глаза, вздыхает... Она стоит так несколько секунд, словно размышляя о чем-то, а может, просто давая себе передышку. Затем резко выпрямляется, открывает глаза. Взгляд у нее сосредоточенный и решительный.

Винда подходит к кровати, методично и аккуратно раздевается, раскладывая одежду на покрывале. Затем направляется к зеркалу. Там она стоит почти минут пять, нагая, разглядывая себя снизу доверху. 

Внезапно черты ее тела начинают меняться. Плечи становятся шире, бедра уже, длинные волосы резко укорачиваются, челюсть тяжелеет... Через несколько минут в зеркале отражается уже не изящное женское тело Винды, а крепкое невысокое тело Абернети.

Тогда она — точнее, уже он — подходит к камину, запускает руку в дымоход, достает большую кожаную фляжку и отходит к ней к столу. Ставит на стол стакан. В маленьком ящичке лежат пакетики из вощеной бумаги, на них надписи: «Винда», «Якоб», «Тина», «Серафина»... Абернети мечтательно перебирает их, бормочет: «Но ведь пирожки из Винды в самом деле получились вкусные»... Наконец он выуживает неподписанный пакетик, достает волос, кидает его в стакан и заливает жидкостью из фляжки. Напиток немедленно начинает пениться и меняет цвет на молочно-белый. Абернети выпивает его, не морщась, ставит пустой стакан на стол, вытирает губы рукой, подходит к шкафу и открывает дверцу. 

Впереди самое сложное представление, но и самое захватывающее.

Абернети достает из шкафа костюм Гриндельвальда.


End file.
